City Secrets
by DaBeach
Summary: Bella is taken by a man who wants nothing but her, What he wants. He gets. After all. He is the Mafia King, What happens when his son falls for Isabella. Can he make the desicion? A Tale of Rape, drugs, and abuse. A dark story for dark minds. Normal pairs. Lemons towards the end. Hope you enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**Right. To those of you who may have Favorited me know that i have in the past written maybe a few chapters then deleted the whole story. Sorry about that. But i promise this is a fresh start and this is a new story that i have actually gotten into. **

**This story reflects my dark mind and gives an insight to what i think the shadowy parts life have to offer. I Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think :) **

**congrats Stephanie Meyer on creating such wonderful characters that i love messing the minds of :) No credit on my part just the plot. **

**And also, Give me ideas for where the story might lead. I have already written the next few chapters, however your ideas mean alot to me and i am alway up for tweaking the scene :) Thanks xxx**

**Trains start somewhere.**

Fuck. I've missed the 2-21 train. Damn Mike. Damn my work. How on earth am I going to get home now? Its 9:30 and the next train don't go for another hour.

The Station is silent apart from the echo coming from my 6 inch heels as I walk across the platform. That and the shuffling of the last remaining people exiting the station, getting back to their homes and families. Nothing is worse than being stuck in a train station that smells only of piss and an assortment of various drugs. How fun.

I place my cherry red bag down onto the old wooden bench and search for the magazine I put in their for when Mike actually gives me a break. Let's just say I haven't exactly had time to read it yet. I skip through the pages, not really paying attention to anything that's been written down. Working Tuesday night were really rather dull. This magazine is probably the most exciting thing to have happened to me all damn day.

Something is distracting me.

I just can't get into the all too thrilling stories of a celebrity who went on the new bender.

Someone is distracting me.

I look up from the magazine to see a man. Reflecting my current position on the other side of the tracks. It's hard to tell what he looks like in the dim flickering lights of the lamp post a couple feet away. Under the gloom I can see him dressed in black slacks with a white button down shirt, a couple of buttons undone from the top, revealing a small dust of dark hair sprouting his chest. A hat sits on his head, resting on his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Shielding him from me. He doesn't exactly look like a bum. Not in the slightest. His built body is an obvious tattle tale sign that he is completely healthy and rather buff. I Look at my watch and see that I only have 30 minutes till the next train turns up. When I look back up, he is no longer there.

Probably scared him off with my obsessive ogling. Back to the magazine. I Flick through the pages at a slower rate. Trying to learn something new about the world I will never be accustomed to. Footsteps from behind gather my attention. I Carry on reading. Or trying to. When I feel the bench dip as new weight is added.

I glance left to see no other than Mr. Mystery man himself. Hunched back with his hands fisted into balls on his forehead and his Elbows resting on the ends of his knees. His Leg rapidly bounces up and down, vibrating the bench along with it. As if in anticipation or aggravation. I am still unable to see his face to find out which. The shudders of the bench suddenly stop and I am beginning to miss the comfort of it. I turn sideways to glance at him again and am shocked to see piercing blue eyes boring into my own. His hat now on his lap, I can see his dark rustic curls that frame his angular jawline. Plump lips thinned into a line in an unreadable expression. Sort of like he is confused. The wrinkle on his forehead begs me to place my thumb upon them to smoothen them out.

"Hi, I'm Emmet. Emmet Cullen" He says in a Deep voice as he offers a hand for me to grasp. I Hesitantly take his hand and shake.

"Hi. I-Isabella. Isabella swan" I stutter out. He looks down again nervously. Wanting to say something but looks as if he can't seem to get it out. "Can I help you with anything?" I Ask kindly, my smile meeting my eyes for the first time in weeks.

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me when the next train out is?" He asked looking anywere but at my eyes.

"In 20 minutes or so I think, where are you heading?"

"Just out of here" he looks up and I see something in his eyes. Sadness. He looks up at the night sky and a thousand scenarios run through my mind about what could have happened to him. He couldn't be much older than me. I mean I'm 21. He looks older, but in his current state, he could easily have lost 10 years to his complexions.

I Place my hand gently onto his Bulging arm, "what happened?" He looks back into my eyes and we lock gazes for a minute or two before I break the connection and look down at the deep cracks and chewing gum marking the stations platform.

"Long version or short?" When I look up to reply I can see a cheeky grin begin to form at the corners of his lips. Lips which until this point have hidden perfectly straight canines. His dentist was good. Him with his boyish features could definitely pull of the 'brace face' Look. Maybe blue tracks to emphasis the piercing aqua of his eyes. His cough brings me out of my mind trip and back to reality. His perfectly shaped brow arches in question. Damn. What was the question…?

"Seems as you're my only company for a while. I'll take the long" I try to smile encouragingly. But I am sure it comes out more as a grimace.

Sad eyes gaze into mine as he goes into detail about his life of horror and tragedy. Murder clean on his hands. On the hands of those who snatched him from his innocent live previously.

I should be scared. I should be running down the deserted tracks to the police. To somewhere were I am not secluded. But I can't. There is an indescribably pull to him that I can't explain. A need to stay and comfort his saddened soul. A Million stories flash past his eyes as his mouth moves releasing a honey like voice laced with anguish. He paused and I Reach over and place a comforting hand on his knee, convincing him to carry on with his tale.

"So he took me in. Murdered my mum in cold blood then took me and raised me as his own. I owe him my life. I owe him everything. He is my master. He asks me to jump. I say 'How high'" He looked down onto my hand on his knee and places his own rough palm against mine.

"Which is why I am sorry" A lone tear rolls down his cheek. "I have to do this."

He grasps my hand within his, Trapping me. Helpless. He pulls a rag out of his pocket and holds it to my mouth. Muffling my screams. Terror coursed through me.

What a turn of events. A couple of hours ago, I was serving drunken ass holes trying to get with me at a bar. Now I can feel my defenseless body being slung up and over. Everything is blurring together. Clear shapes become vague colors as I can feel my head lolling side to side.

Move. Move! I try to will myself to kick. To scream. To get away. I can feel my eyes start to drift. Slower and slower. My body still incapable of moving on its own command.

I hear a the muffled voice of a man. An apology.

"Please forgive me"

Then black.

**Tell me what you think. Next chapter: 17th July 2013 xxx**


	2. Broken Minds

**A DAY EARLY! Check me out guys ;) Aha. Hope you enjoy this chapter, only a baby chapter however still a chapter. Next para is on the 24th :) Enjoy x**

**Stephanie Meyer owns a;; characters blah blah bah. You get the jist ;) x**

**Broken Minds**

I wake up to a shiver running down my spine. My back stiff from the cold hard surface beneath me. My eyes are open but the dim lighting is hard for me to take in my surroundings. I try to make out the shapes of blurred shadows. But all I can make out is the large door at the end of the room, shown by the dim lights of the moon trying to sneak its way into the room.

I recall just before the black out. The train station. The strange man. Adam I think his name was. His story. The cloth. His last words. 'Please forgive me'

After those words blackness. With the occasional snippets of two men talking in hushed whispers.

I rise cautiously. My bare feet against the stone floors feel so wrong. So unnatural. It's strange being in the situation and only giving a side glance to fear. Granted. Its as if fear is engulfing me. I feel as if I have been drowning. As if I am still drowning and am unable to get air. The suffocation beguins to take place and the walls start to close in on me. The realisation of the situation starts to dawn on me.

I have been taken.

I am trapped.

I am alone.

The footsteps outside draw my attention and the dilemma of calling for help or staying within the shadows eats at me. The decision to stay hidden takes over my braver side. Why call for help when the danger is just a few steps outside my door.

The rustic lock baring me from escaping groans in resistance as a key is forced inside the olden links after a frustrated grunt from the person opposite my wall. The door that has kept me safe. For now.

The barred door is pushed open and the dark silhouette of a man is stood within the center of the door frame. His head scooping the room in search for something. for me. His dark eyes fall apon my Shivering body in the corner of the damp cell which I am held. He stalks over to me and I duck my head down and hug my knees. I feel pitiful tears run down my face as his rugged hands roughly grab my fore arms and yank me up.

"Glad you're awake you little bitch. Kept the boss man waiting long enough" He spat in my face as he dragged me out the door. My attempts to scream came out as a gargled cry. My throat dry and sore. No knowing how long I was out. Could have been days. Maybe just hours. But I am here now. Trying to keep up with the man forcefully dragging me down a corridor lit only by the flickering lights every hundred meters or so. The corridor lasted for what seemed like a mile. The constant twists and turns of the stone walls closing in after every step. The only sounds were my ragged breath and the harsh echoing steps of the man pulling me towards my unknown destination.

He pulls his head towards me and whispers harshly in my ear. "If you know what's good for you, you won't say a word unless asked." I looked at him frozen. What am i meant to say?

"Got it?" He spat, frustratingly pushing me back and continuing to drag my un-cooperating body down the hall. Doors begin to appear on either side of the corridors as we progress. Doors upon doors. We go through a door to the left, leading into a deserted scene which I can only imagine as a the scene of a club. A Club that a few hours previously had people dancing.

Enjoying life with no worries or cares. Drinking until they are unable to see. Swaying their bodies to the music coming from the DJ's stands.

We enter another door and head up a stone stairwell. Another corridor. More doors. My feet trip over one another and I am caught before my head hits the now wooden floors. I got verbal abuse from the muscle man. Just as I had every other minute since our small journey.

We come to a large door that screamed luxury. Since the scene of the club, everything gave the expression of luxury. But my mind wasn't exactly thinking along the lines of 'who does your decor?'

My mind was blank. What would you do in that situation. Run? Its hard to do. Hide? Its hard to do. It's hard to come over the shock of being trapped under your will.

The Large oak doors are guarded by two men dressed in grey suits, finishing the standard look with a pair of dark shades. Their blank expression give a sharp nod in acknowledgment that we were indeed aloud in.

I don't exactly know what I was expecting. Maybe a throne; a gelatine in the corner of the room. Waiting my arrival.

What did Charlie tell me to do in these situations? I really should have listened when he went on with his hour long lectures on kidnapping.

Vague words play at the back fo my mind.

" Just roll with it. Do what they want. Don't fight back" Something along those lines I am sure.

I Only notice I have lost my shoes when my bare feet skid across the cool marble floors. We come to a halt and I am jerked back as my feet kept walking forwards.

"Ah. Nice for you to finally make an appearance with our…Guest, Felix. You know I don't like to be kept waiting." A sinister voice sounds from in front of us. Not too far. I keep my eyes to the floor, not willing myself up to find out who my captor is.

**Bit of a cliffy for you all to ponder on for the next week ;) Hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me Ideas. You will, of corse get full credit for the ideas if i use them in my story. Thankyou for reading and don't forget to review! Reviews are my encouragement to continue! xxx**


	3. Pain has no boundaries

**I AM SOO SORRY I AM A FEW DAYS LATE! I have been mega Busy and had no time at all! Thankyou for your patience. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

As usual all character credits go to stephan...Bla...Bla..Bla you know the jist ;)

**Pain has no boundaries.**

I hear my begging voice and I know I must sound completely pathetic to the man stood directly in front of me.

"Please. Please! I haven't got money. What is it do you want from me?"

A sharp pain shoots through my face as his hand collides into my left cheek. My palm cups my cheek which now radiates heat from the blow. I wearily look up. Only to see cold dark eyes penetrating my own.

His hand begins to rise towards my face and I flinch away from the contact. A smirk appears on his vicious complexion while he grabs my chin and jerks my tear streaked face towards his. Giving me no choice but to directly glare into his eyes. The anger beginning to boil within my core. My terror still evident. But the anger within me advancing above my terror.

His body moves closer to mine and I feel cold breath against my ear.

"You Isabella. I want you." He barely whispers.

Adrenalin courses through me. My fists ball up. My body physically shaking. Before I know it my fist connects with his nose. Making him stagger back, as well as giving a satisfying crunch. Either from my end or his. The throbbing pain in my knuckles is worth the sight of the high all mighty dick kneeling over, clutching his nose that's dripping with red.

"Fuck you! Fuck you if you think I am some property you Slimy cock sucking prick!" I Sneer as I lunge toward him. Before I can get to my target large constricting arms restrain me and it is as if I am kicking and screaming against a brick wall. A couple of chuckles and murmurs echo the large hall. Where I only just notice we are surrounded by people. Not exactly looking good for him is it.

His body rises slowly from his current hunch position, hand still over his nose. A Petit woman with pixie black hair walks over to Mr Dick and passes over a tissue, which he gratefully holds to his nose, her sorry eyes glancing at me before turning back and taking position at the side of the room.

"Seems we have a fighter" He announces to his surrounding party. Laughs are heard throughout until he whips his hand up and the laughter halts. Props to him. He has power.

He stalks back to me and comes within an inch of my face. "You don't understand what you are into you little bitch. " He spits as his hand shoots out to grab my hair. Snatching it towards him.

"You are mine now. You were when I first laid eyes on you. Never have I wanted something so much in my life. Face the facts sweetheart. The life you had. Over." All the fight In me drops. What can I do.

"Take her to her room and secure her to her bed. She isn't moving anywhere" he addresses the guard who's arms were still squeezing onto me. Then his eyes turn to me again.

"As for you." He says. Then leans in. "Prepare to be punished."

I bite my tongue in agony as the harsh lashings of the whip slash across my bare back. I'm naked. Arms and legs tied to the wooden four poster bed frame.

I have been striped and whipped to my last slithers of dignity. To their frustration I refuse to scream, or cry for the whippings they are giving me. By their, I mean the 10 plus onlookers witnessing my torture as well as laughing at the sheer pain they know i am receiving. But I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me at my weakest.

I am beginning to lose count of the strikes against my back. The whip cracking against my back: their malicious laughter fading, the last sounds I hear as my eyes begin to droop and I feel my self slipping into unconsciousness at last. Temporarily relieving me, from excruciating pain.

A Dull throbbing pain emits from my backside as I slowly regain compatibility with my body and begin to turn round. Soft delicate fingers hold down my arms along with the soft hushes of her voice.

"Please don't move, you will be in pain" She says in a hushed tone and passes me a glass of water which I gratefully take and gulp down.

"Hey, take it easy, you don't want to make yourself ill do you?" she asks with a small smile hidden in her voice.

"W-where am i? W-What happened?" I ask her. She puts what I think to be a wet cloth on the small of my back. I wince at the stabbing pain at her slight contact.

"I am so sorry, but they have to be cleaned." Her voice a bare whisper, riddled with sadness. "I guess you should know. You are in what we like to call 'Aro's underground castle' Its is like Aro's own personal city. Away from the real city. His paradise. His King dome. Sadly, you stood out to him, and now he has you. You couldn't have stopped this if you tried. This is your future. Sadly I don't know what lies ahead of you." The cloth continues to make me wince as she mends my wounds.

"As to what happened, well you stood up to Aro. That not only made him want you more, because of your sheer courage. But it also made him angry. Rule number 1 in this place. Don't defy Aro. He is everyone's master. Defy him. And you are punished. Just like you were last night." She finished off. She applies a cool dressing to the gashes which instantly relieves me of the burning heat.

"You can try and sit up now, be slow though ok? Still tender. My name is Alice by the way. Yours is Isabelle, am I right?" She asks and for the first time I see her. Her cropped black pixie hair framing her round face, that I remember from the hall. As well as startling blue eyes framed with long dark lashes. A Very sincere person. I instantaneously like her.

"Yes it is Isabella. Thank you Alice. Thank you for looking after me." I tell her genuinely.

I sit up slowly with a burning ache still evident and look into her eyes. She seems legit. She too looks into my eyes and I can see her searching for something. Her jaw drops.

"You aren't like the rest of them. And for that I am sorry. Truly sorry." She says as a tear falls from her cheek onto the floor.

Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review and leave not only your opinions but also ideas for later chapters :) I may use them ;) With credit to the idea's owner of course ;D Thankyou love you all.

Also, thank you for the reviews i have gotten :D I read them all and they never fail to make me smile.


	4. Friends under the circumstances

**Ok, since the last chapter was rather late. You get this one for free you lucky bums ;) **

**Hope you enjoy guys. And look, i know Edward hasn't made an appearance yet, but he will doo. Don't you worry :') Thanks for reading City Secrets xxx**

**Friends under the circumstances**

Me and Alice talked the rest of the night. Her mostly explaining the do's and don'ts of my prison. I never knew that being a prisoner would require so many rules and regulations. Surely I was just locked in a cell right?

How wrong I was.

Apparently, according to Alice, I am the new slave of the place. The new play toy of the palace. Great. No matter how much more she continues to tell me. My body refuses to recognize fear. I don't feel fear. Its strange that I don't. after that first meeting with Aro, I haven't felt fear once.

"Alice, if everyone is as trapped as they are, and unable to go about life as they please, how come you are aloud to be in here with me. Why would you choose to be in here with me?" I ask, because its true. There is something about her that doesn't fit in. From the vague tales she has told me, the girls-Victims- are chucked around like rag dolls and dressed in the smallest of outfits showing as much flesh as possible. Alice didn't fit the bill.

Her makeup and hair was done to perfection. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans that had open cuts along them, obviously part of the design as well as flat black pumps on her feet. She also wore a long sleeved plain black fitted top that had some sort of crest designed on her left breast. It was quite pretty actually. So was the plain golden chain around her neck that was also the same crest as on her top. A golden locket. She definitely wasn't a prisoner. That much I could tell.

Alice's head dropped. "I'm aloud to be here because I am a different kind of prisoner. I Have freedom but only to an extent. You see, Aro has three children. I am one of them. Emmett, the one who took you, he is another. And you better hope you don't meet the third." She says.

What she said shocked me. How can someone so kind,

I began to tell alice what Emmett told me. "So what Emmett told me at the train station was a lie?" I asked. Tears stream down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid! He seemed so genuine. Before the whole chloroform incident that is.

"No. It wasn't a whole lie. Aro did kill our mothers. In front of us actually. I just still can't believe he told you all of that. He has never really spoken about his past to anyone. I guess he must see in you what I see in you." She says as a small smile graces her face. "I don't think you understand how much emmet hates himself for what he did to you. If you kind find it in your heart to forgive him, he would appreciate it. He had no choice for his actions. You have to realize. I am sure he will come and see you soon, don't be afraid if he does. He means you no harm."

I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her small body. "Thank you Alice. Thank you for being here for me. For a stranger. I owe you." I say into her hair as she hugs me tightly.

"Don't be silly. As long as I am here. You will always have a friend in here. Got it. I like you, and I will be here as much as I can. I have to goo soon. But I will be back as fast as I can. I will send someone with food. You must be starving bless."

She gets up and I instantly feel less secure. My body unwillingly shakes and I can feel her presence back on the bed.  
"Shh Shh. Don't worry. I swear to you I will return. I don't break my promises." She holds out her pinky finger towards me. I lift mine and our pinky fingers entwine.

"Promise" We say in union. We both laugh

"There is a wardrobe full of clothes and a shower and toilet through that door over there. Feel free to use them." She says as she gets up and leaves.

I take a quick look at the room I am in. there is a large set of wardrobes made with the same wood as my bed. Dark wooden laminate floors. No window. No TV. Two sets of drawers on either side of my bed. I quickly get up to inspect them. There are a few necessities in there. Tissues. Hairbrush. Paper, pens and pencils. An IPod! Well, at least they know how to treat 'Guests'. There wasn't much else in the drawers.

I consider getting in the shower, but the pain in my back is starting to make itself present, and I don't think walking to the bathroom is an option. I Lay down on the bed, Headphones in, and flick through the varied playlist. Not bad. There is a bit of everything on here.

My mind begins to wonder and I begin to realize just how tired I seem to be. I let sleep take over and I drift into unconsciousness.

**Thank you for reading and please review :') x**


	5. Fear shall not show

**Hello guys! All your reviews are really reassuring. Love them all :) Thanks you for reading and i hope you continue to. I Know that nothing remotly dark has entered the story yet, However it will. It is taking longer than i initially thought, Oh well. Also, Edward will make an appearance very soon. For all of you wondering :) Thank you for reading ****_City Secrets_****. Hope you enjoy. Review! x**

**-DaBeach xxx**

**Fear shall not show.**

There is a faint tapping at the door, waking me from the light nap I was having. I mustn't have answered fast enough because the door edges open and a small girl, about 13 years old, walks in carrying a tray filled with food which she places on the end of my bed. Her long brown hair, similar to mine, shielding her face from me.

"Wait" I call to her as she starts to leave. "Do you want some of this?" I ask. She shakes her head and hurriedly exits the room. Weird.

I scoot to the end of the bed to inspect what food I could eat. My stomach growling in approval. It has to have been a good old couple of days since I last ate.

Croissants, Bowl of grapes, Cheese sandwhich, and a glass of orange juice. Not bad. I Guzzle it all down way too fast, to the point that I am sure to throw up. Also on the tray I notice two small pills along with a note.

_These should help with the pain on your back _

_-Alice xxx_

I Quickly take them, washing them down with the rest of the orange. I instantly feel the relief on my back from the drugs and think it is time to take a shower.

I Open the door to the bathroom and am surprised by the size of the bathroom, it's not the standard sink and toilet that I was suspecting. But a much larger room encased in crystal white tiles. Again there was no window, just like the bedroom, but there was a decent sized shower, Bath, sink and toilet. All astonishingly white and polished. There's a mirror right above the sink and for the first time since I was taken can I fully see what I look like.

In the mirror is a reflection of someone unrecognizable. My used to be thick dark curls are greasy strands that stick to my neck, the little make-up I wore on that day is smudged under my eyes which just enhance the already black bags under them. And my eyes. They stand out the most. They arnt the eyes I used to see. In my reflection. I see anger and strength behind them. Strength I don't have body wise. But mentally.

I Know I cannot break.

I step into the shower and allow the hot water to run down my body. Soothing every inch of me.

I am in there for a good half hour or so before I get out. Below the sink is a cabinet where I find towels along with all the standard toiletries, make-up and hairspray included.

I wrap one towel around my body and one around my hair. I go back to the room and close the bathroom around me. I scream as I see a body on my bed. Facing away from the bathroom. Something oddly familiar about the person. He spins around to face me and instantly turns back around with his hand over his eyes.

"Shit shit shit! I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I Just need to talk to you! I swear I mean you no harm" He waffles on. I am still frozen. Emmett is on my bed. And I am here naked. Shit.

"Um. I will come back in five minutes and let you get changed. Again, im sorry" He hurriedly exits the rooms and I quickly run over to the wardrobe and pull out a bra and pants set, denim jeans and a black jumper. I Put them on in record time and towel dry my hair. Then sitting on my bed I hear a small knock coming from the door.

"Come in" I squeak out. Its slowly opens and Emmett's head pops through.

"Are you decent now?" He asks in a childlike voice. I nod my head and bring my knees towards my chest and hug them. He walks across the room to a chair I never noticed before. He sits on it then looks at me.

It's strange sitting there with my captor just meters in front of me. I Still feel no fear. Nor anger towards him. Like Alice said. It was mostly true. He is probably just as much a prisoner as me.

We sit there for a while before he finally breaks the tension and speaks up.

"I know you are probably afraid of me right now. And you have full right to be. Before I say anything. I Promise on my life that I will never hurt you intentionally. I Know I have already hurt you by condemning you to this life. But you have to understand I had no choice. And for that I am truly sorry Isabella." I Nod at this information. "I Hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He says as his head drops into his hands. His leg bobbing up and down. Just like the night we met. This I could see was genuine.

"I forgive you" I whisper.

His head shoots up. Confusion laced in his complexion. As if this wasn't the scene he had been running through his head.

Befor I know it, his giant frame is shaking, he grabs the chair he was sitting on and rams it into the concrete walls, giving a loud crunch which echoes around the room.

"YOU CANT FORGIVE ME THAT EASILY! HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME AFTER WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU! YOU WONT SURVIVE THIS. TRUST ME! I HAVE SEEN IT SO MANY TIMES, TO THOSE WHO HAVE LIVED THROUGH IT BEFORE. YOU WONT SURVIVE." He Explodes. Rage spilling from every angle.

He watch him drop to the floor with his arms cradled around him.

"You won't survive" I hear him sob. "And it's all my fault."

I quietly step off the bed and creep over to him. I sit in front and put a hand on his knee.

"Emmett. Don't you dare give up on me when I haven't had the chance to prove? I am stronger than I look. I won't crack Emmett. I refuse to." I Tell him with as much confidence as my voice would give.

"You don't know them. I want to be your friend Isabella. But they will make me do unforgivable things to you."

"Let them" I say. "It will be nice having a friend on the inside. Do what you have to do. I understand."

"Thank you Isabell-"

"Bella. Its Bella to my friends." I Cut in. Smiling at him encouragingly.

"Fine. Thank you, _Bella, _That's a lot of my conscience." He laughs and leans forward pulling me into a bear like hug. Its comforting. Really is.

"I Just hope you survive longer than I think" He says. I Nod into his shoulder.

"Emmett, I'm not going to if you continue to squeeze me the way you are" I choke out laughing.

The pressure loosens and I am back on the floor. "Shit, Sorry" He laughs with me.

"Well I better be going. I will try and visit when I can. But do me a favor. When you are out of here. Fear me. If they found out we are cool. I'd dread to think what happens." Terror in his eyes. I agree with him and he leave.

"See you soon. _Bella_"

**Thanks for reading Please review. Tell me what you think :) x**


	6. Sinister thoughts

**Changing it up a bit. Aro's Point of view. Only for this chapter. I am considering a bit of Bella and a bit of Aro for the next chapter. What do you think? Both or just one? You choose which one :) Thanks for reading soo far. I know i am giving quite a few chapters quite fast, but my friend is living with me for 4 weeks so i dont know when i will next be able to update. Thank you for understanding. Only A small chapter this, But i hope you enjoy :)**

**-DaBeach xxx**

**Sinister thoughts**

"Felix!" I snap. I am starting to get impatient. So many things keep getting fucked up and I really don't have the patients for it. First the shipments haven't been counted for. One of my girls has had an overdose. This is my children's job! How are they going to cope when I am gone.

Alice I can understand. She is a chick after all. But Emmett! Grown man would run from him! He has all the brawn from my spawns. But my god does he need to toughen up. To soft. I need to find a way to break him.

Then there is Edward. By far my favorite. He is just like his father. Not in the look department. That's his mother. But his brains. His personality. His passion to kill. His dark soul. He got all that from me. Edward is the creation I am most proud of. It's a real shame he is still away doing business.

"Yes sir." Felix says. Confidence. Felix has confidence which is very rare when it comes to hiring in my line of work. Which is why I hired him in the first place. A Brick wall with no remorse. No sorrow. Perfect.

"Go fetch me Emmett and Alice. It is Important." I Command and watch as he leaves.

A couple of minutes later. Alice appears, with Emmett not too long behind. Both heads bowed down. They may have had a different upbringing than i. But they do know how to show some respect.

"I have an important task for you both which will prove your worthiness to me." Two sets of eyes reach mine. Questioning. Never have I ever risen the subject of their worthiness to me. But its time they showed me what they have to offer. Edward proved more than enough a long time ago.

"I want you both to hack the governmental data base for 'Isabella Marie Swan', Delete all her files. Her birth certificates. Criminal files Anything you can find about her. She no longer exists. Got it."

They look wearily at each other. Communicating with their eyes.

"I said Got it. I expect an Answer" I raise my voice. The pair quickly nod their heads. I wave my hand giving them permission to leave. Brats. Let's see if they can actually do it. Little do they know they have much more ahead of them to prove themselves. To meet up with Edwards Standards.

All in good time.

I remember when i first seen my Sweet, Innocent Isabella. Working for some douche. All i could see was her beautiful face. Even when i left the bar. All i could thin about was her.

I wanted her. I had to have her.

But not like i wanted all the other hookers i now own. No. She is mine. To use as i will. My Little slave. The prize.

I seen the way all my workers looked at her when she was bought in. They wanted her as well. Not as much as me, But it was evident in their lust filled eyes. I don't want to keep her prisoner. I want to show her to everyone and make them jealous that they don't have her begging for everything they are.

A Million fantasies run through my sick twisted mind. It is even more enjoyable that she fights back. I like a little bit of spirit. A Bit of hope that i will undeniable crush. Rebuild then crush all over again. She done one thing no one else has ever been able to do.

And that is surprise me.

To fight back at death. Such a turn on. I am surprised i didn't take her there and then. But she had to be punished. No one attacks Aro and allows to walk laughing. I Just hope the whipping didn't break her fully. It would be a shame to not be able to watch her fight back while she is spread beneath me. It runs across my mind that I have had her for 4 days and not yet taken her for my own pleasure. Fuck. Now is the time. definitely. Lets make it interesting.

"Felix!" I click my fingers. A Plan brewing inside my head.

"Yes sir" God. He is such a loyal ass kisser. If i could wish Emmett to be anyone. It would be Felix.

"Go check up on our latest guest. In fact. Bring her to me. I will be in my room. And bring 2 witnesses. Loyal guards. Time to see if she has broken. I feel my lips turning up in my trademark grin. Not one of happiness. But one of sinister thoughts.

Let the fun begin.

**Thanks for reading. Review xxx **


	7. Time for terror

**I know I know I know I know I know i haven't updated in a week! I am sorry, But for the next few weeks my chapter updates will be very irregular, so please be patient with me. Sadly my friend is staying over and she is a bitch ;) Aha. Thank you for your understanding. **

**You are all awesome by the way and those that have stuck with me this far i hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review tll me your opinions and what you think should happen to Bella, Who should come in and who should be a savoir? Or should she carry on the road that is about the unfold. You tell me in the reviews or private messages :) **

**I Appreciate all your support, Thank you and i hope you enjoy ;) xxx**

**Time for terror. **

When Emmett left, I returned to the IPod. Seeking the lyrics of a thousand songs to comfort me. Each song I listened to bought back memories of when I was a free woman. Songs from the nights at the bar when I would serve the drunken crowds, where they would get on the stage and karaoke.

I Miss those nights. I really do. I Hated my job. Not so much my job, but my boss, Mike. Such a pig. Every chance he got he would be trying to get in my pants. But in his dreams would he ever be my first.

I Guess in here I won't be able to save myself for that special someone. I Have read about these places. By the looks of it this place seems to be a brothel of some sort. Or a club. Maybe it Is both.

It is true though. You only really read or watch about places like this. The whole 'Mafia' Sounds preposterous. That is until you are dragged into it.

So what am I now? Are they going to sell me to the highest bidder? Keep me as a slave? As a prisoner?

Who knows. All these questions run through my head. Suddenly, before I have time to respond, the door forcefully swings open and Felix taking up the size of the doorframe.

"Nice to see you rested princess. Time to play" He grins.

He hauls me over his shoulder and I kick and scream against his rock of a body. He just laughs as if I am no weight at all. As if he is carrying air.

We walk through the abandoned halls, my fight still in me, not that its making a difference, it just purely amuses him. Dick.

We reach the end of a corridor and he lets himself in to the large suit. I thought my room was big, it was nothing in comparison to this. The ling room alone was the size of my apartment back at home.

I Am thrown onto floor and I try to scrabble to my feet. Only to be kicked in the ribs by Felix.

"If you know what's good for you, Stay still and shut the fuck up." To warn me, he kicks me yet again, winding me and making me drop to the floor.

"Now now now Felix. Don't want to break our toy before she has time to be broken now do we?" Says the familiar creepy voice of Aro from across the room. I look up to see him standing in just a robe. Two other guards placed on opposite ends of the room.

Aro makes his way across the room to where I am sprawled along the floor and crouches down beside me. I am still to winded to defend myself when he grabs my chin, putting his Lips against mine.

I am soo shocked by this, I don't know what to do and he carry's on to kiss me for a while.

I soon have complete control of myself again and bite down on his lip. Hard. The metallic taste in my mouth indicating to me that I definitely broke skin.

He winces and Jumps back. Cursing outloud.

Constricting arms snake around my waste, giving me the odd sense of De ja vu, Just like our first eventful briefing. Aro begins to laugh harder than necessary. Causing the guards to give knowing looks to each other.

"You know what to do Felix" Aro commands.

Next thing I know, I am being hauled to my feet and dragged to the next room where a large four post bed is centred in the middle of the room. Felix Dumps me onto the bed and straddles me, making my fight pointless, but nevertheless I continue to kick and scream in protest. But the weight of his body is much too large for my small frame, and it is as if a building has collapsed on top of me.

One of the guards hands Felix's a couple of ties which he then attaches one end to the bed and the other end to my wrists. Rising both of my struggling arms above my head. While he is doing that I fell my feet being secured to the other posts at the end of the bed.

If I thought I was Trapped before in that dark isolated room. That has no similarity to how trapped I feel now. Completely helpless.

Aro strolls into the room and grins at his men's handiwork. He crawls on top of me and leans in towards my ear.

"Now I am going to show you who is the boss around here. And there is nothing you can do about it. You are my little slut now. No one else's. _Mine. _You will do what I want. Who I want. And when I want. Try to fight back. You will be punished." His cold breath slithering into my ear.

"Scissors!" He shouts, they are handed to him and I can feel my cloths being cut from my flesh.

This is it. I thought all fear had left me up to this point. But now I am terrified

**Thanks for reading and please review, I love every single one! ;)**  
**-DaBeach xxx**


	8. To My Savior

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys keep 'em coming! They never fail to make me smile :) Thank you all for your support again. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you too all those who have stuck this far! xxx**

**To My Savior. **

This is it. I have been unconsciously waiting for this moment ever since I first arrived. I have just been pushing it to the back of my mind.

Cold. Naked. And Vulnerable.

I Lay spread in front of their hungry eyes, as if I am a meal to a man who has been starved. Except this isn't the usual look of hunger you see in people eyes. This is lust. Lust clouds their vision and I know that this is not going to go down softly.

I struggle against the Ties but to no use, I am bound. There is no getting up and walking away from this.

He Straddles my naked body and strips off his robe so he is in his just his boxers. As he sits up, a look of thought crosses his vile features.

"Felix. I change my mind. I want her to myself. You and the others leave. Now." He looks down and smiles at me. Not one of comfort. A grin more likes. I peak a glimpse at Felix and the look of disappointment was evident.

"But Si-"

"No Felix. Get out!" I Flinch as Aro bellows. He jumps off my body and stalks over to Felix who for the first time I have seen him looking frightened. "You _ever_ question or even contemplate arguing against my commands I will make it so you never contemplate them again. Have I made myself clear."

"Yes sir." He nods and Leaves with his _'Gang'_ not far behind. At least I won't lose my humanity in front of a crowd.

"Now, Where were we" He says, trying to be seductive, but being far from it. He straddles my hips and bends down trailing kisses down my neck.

I shiver in disgust and he takes it as if it were pleasure. Encouragement. I close my eyes shut, willing the tears not to escape, as his mouth descends down my torso. He Grabs both of my breasts in his cold hands and squeezes them. Hard.

I clench my fists, digging my nails into the flesh of my hands to rid away the pain coming from my chest as he harshly fondles with me.  
"You are so beautiful, you are so mine." He murmurs into my skin as he carries on placing wet kisses on me.

His hands trail harshly down my body, and I can tell bruises will show if I make it out of this alive. They have probably started to appear now.

His finger reach the Edges of my woman hood and I physical cringe as he shoves his rough fingers into my core.

"I didn't know you were a virgin princess. How fun" He snickers.

He carries on pounding his fingers in and out, getting faster and fast, and for once I wish my body could respond to his touches so that the pain would be less raw.

He pauses as a knock on the door interrupts him.

He jumps off and marches out of the room and towards the door. I use this time and try to unthread the ties that are bounding my hand, to no use. So instead I begin to try and wriggle my hands through the ropes.

I hear a loud shout before the door slams and I hear his footsteps making his way towards the room. He goes past the bed and into the walk in wardrobe opposite the bed. When he emerges he is fully dressed in a dark suit and under top, with his dark hair slicked back. He makes his way to the bed and grabs my left breast in one hand while his other grabs my face. Giving both a firm grip.

"I will finish this. You're my something to look forward to" He spits as he chucks my face to the side. "I will send someone for you." And he gets up and leaves.

I lay there, still strapped to the bed, and cry. Cry harder than I have ever cried during my stay. I Feel Violated in every way. Emotionally and now physically. I'm just glad my savoir stopped what was about to be laid out. I am eternally grateful.

A Couple of minutes later a couple of petite girls walk in along with Emmett. I Look into his eyes and begin to cry even more. He unbounds my arms and legs and gives me his shirt to put on. He gives me a hand up, and then nudges me towards the two girls.

"Take her to her suite and nowhere else." He commands, they both nod and the one with brown curly hair walks in front while the other one with bleach blond hair raises a hand, beckoning me to follow the other out of the door.

We walk in silence till we get to my room and I thank them for walking me, the brown haired one gives me a small smile and leaves with the other in tow.

When I enter, Alice is there. She jumps from her bed and embraces me in a tight hug. I Cry into her shoulder until no more tears are left to spill.

**Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think, where you would like this story to turn you name it. I appreciate it and if i use any of your idea's within the story, i will give you a shout out and give you credit! Thanks again, love you all. **

**-DaBeach xxx**


	9. First Time Impressions

**Right guys, This is abit of Edward POV. I know you guys have been wondering where he has been, Well here is his entrance. Something different :) Thankyou for reading i appreciate it and also all of the support and reviews you guys give. You spur me on :)**

**Thankyou for reading and i hope you enjoy **

**-DaBeach xxx**

**First Time Impressions**

The harsh lights flash rapidly in front of my eyes as the car speeds down the highway. I am furious! Not only have these imbecile's my father has employed fucked up every order of stock. But they now seem to be forgetting their place.

Some fucker had the audacity to look me dead in the eyes and refuse to take orders! Let's just say he is no longer in the picture. What Edward Cullen says, Is the final word. No questions. No opinions to deny. The fact is, if you disrespect a Cullen, there will be hell to pay.

The day started off pretty much un-eventful. Just an everyday check up with the various clubs my father owns then go check the stock. But it seems to be my Dad's people told the completely wrong location to load of supplies. So now, Precious stock is half way across the country with there being no way to get to it in time.

That's not my job to go chasing problems. I pay people to do that.

I storm through the back entrance of the underground manor house. It's definitely the place to be when shit goes down. It's secret, and only a selected bunch of people know how to enter, that is excluding the staff.

I enter Dad's large office like room and am quickly approached by Heidi, maybe the only woman, other than my sister, that people had respect for. She was a hard nut to crack and pretty much run the show around here.

"Edward, You were not meant to be back for another couple of hours, why the hurry" She asked, placing a whiskey beside the table next to me.

She may be a tough nut but she was also who knew my mood best. Right now, A Whiskey was what I needed to calm down my shit.

"Bring me Aro, The shit has hit the fan and it's not my job to clean." I say. A Smile plays at her lips at my choice of words, and I join her, feeling relieved at the release of tension held within my body.

"I am not sure where he is at this time, I will send Felix, he is your Dad's Arse lick after all." She laughs and again I join her. This is what else I liked about Heidi, she isn't afraid to speak her thoughts, she isn't afraid I will chew her head off. She is one of my limited amounts of friends in this place. It's nice to have.

"sure thing Heidi, Send 'em In here' She Exits the room. I walk across the room to the small fridge and grab a beer. I need it. I deserve it.

Half way through the beer Felix and one of his disciples walks into the room, I raise from the chair and wait for them to bow their heads. I may allow leverage to Heidi when it comes to this amount of respect. But I still expect it from these Shit heads.

"Surely Heidi informed you why I need you. Where is Aro, I need to speak to him." I say, lacing my voice with authority.

Both of them look up from their position, giving each other a weary look.

"Answer me" I begin to raise my voice. I have had a shit day, and the silence of these two is not helping. I need another whiskey. Pronto.

"Sir, Your father is…Err…Preoccupied at this moment in time" He says, still weary and unsure.

"What do you mean he is Preoccupied!" I roar. "I am his son, His Progeny at that! I am first in the pecking order when it comes to his doings. This is important. Tell him to stop what he is doing because time is running out!" I shout. I can't be dealing with this shit. By preoccupied, they obviously mean he is having a fuck. What is more important! Him Laying his nut or losing out on Millions!

"As you wish sir." Felix says as he bows his head and hurriedly leaves the room with co in tow.

I Sit back down on the dark leather chair, my anger running on empty.

I'm too angry to sit, so I look at the papers on Fathers desk, I know I am not meant to snoop, but in this line of work, snoop is necessary.

Nothing new really with all the paper work, just the usual clients and job applications.

I run through the job applications, giving a mental opinion on each one as I read through them all.

_He is too small. _

_He's Obviously Lying. _

_I don't like his face._

Then, under the applications, I see pictures. Many pictures, all of the same girl. Why her? Granted the girl was absolutely beautiful. You know those stereotypical movies where there is that stalker who takes pictures of your everyday life? Well those were these pictures. Who is she? Why does my dad have them? I turn one of the photos where there is writing.

_Isabella Swan._

**Thanks for reading the chapter guys, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. x**

**Got any ideas that i can use in the story? Send me a message or write it in a review, If i use it i will give you full credit! ;) Thanks again.**

**-DaBeach xxx **


	10. Beauty on ink

**Guys i am So so SOOOO Sorry for the long update! It has been a hectic summer and i have had no free time what's so ever. I should be getting back on track now with my updates :') Again, I am very sorry.**  
**I hope you are all enjoying it soo far! Please review what you would like to be seen within the story, Sex, rape, drugs, pairings, twisters, You name it! Please keep reading and reviewing3 **

**Beauty on ink.**

I sit there, observing the delicate creature inked upon the small white piece of paper.

_Isabella Swan. _

The name definitely fits. Beautiful. What terrible thing has this girl done to deserve a place on my father's desk. Must be something big. Only the rivalry mobsters usually earn a place on his desk. Im not usually intrested in my dads coke whores. But she isn't the standard picture I'd expect usually. The girls he usually rakes in are fakes, Bleach blond, Blow up tits. The stereotype Barbie. However she seems. Kind. Innocent. Real. But lets face it. Anyone my dad drags in is some used up slag who is gagging for some cock.

Which reminds me. I haven't Had a good fuck in about a week. It is probably where this stress is coming from. I need to bring in Jane. She is always willing. Especially after this meeting with my dad. I need a relief of stress.

Just then the doors Bust open and Aro storms in, tucking in his shirt, his two kiss asses in pursuit behind him.

"You two, Piss off, me and Aro have business to discuss" I Command towards Felix and James. The two of them exit with their tails between their legs.

"Edward. What is the meaning of this. What was so important." He says, his voice raising a couple of octaves as I can see his rage boiling. I can't help but mentally smirk at this man I call my father. Pathetic. I know it seems I have a stick up my arse about the whole thing, but truth is, everyone around me is insignificant. I used to look up to my father. I still do. But truth is, he has began to get sloppy with his work. Think with the head in his pants instead of the on upon his shoulders.

But respect to him, He is still in control. He can end me in a heartbeat. I may be his son, but that won't stop him.

Being close to someone has never stopped him before.

I shake my head. Trying to rid myself of the memories from when I was a young boy. Memories of my mother.

"Sorry to, _Interrupt_, you Father, but this was a matter of urgency. It is not my job to deal with the fuck ups you hire. My job is to get from A to B. I thought this kind of situation would have been dealt better under your supervisions." I state in confidence. If there is one thing I know about my father, is that he thrives of confidence. If I begin to show weakness, his respect for me will deteriorate.

I can't have that.

I Hand Aro a report i pre-wrote earlier that day. I keep all the features of my face blank as he scans the paper in front of him. His brow's knitting together in frustration as the words lay out each fuck up after the other.

"Very well. I see you had a mishap with one of my workmen. Did you take care of everything?" He asks, obviously meaning about the body. I give my head a firm nod, indicating it was taken care of.

"Don't let that happen again Edward. I warn you" He says as he give the report a quick look and places it on the desk, covering Isabella's photo.

He walks over to where I am standing and places a hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes.

"Go rest my son, You obviously need it." He says earnestly and drops his hand. He sits on the chair behind his desk and begins scanning through different sheets of paper.

"You are free to go" He states. With that, I get up and walk out the door.

I wander the halls of the underground castle. It isn't often I get free time like this. My schedual is usually compacted with this and that. All problems handed to me.

Alice and Emmet? No way could they handle the shit I go through on a day to day basis.

They are soft.

Insignificant.

I don't understand why Aro doesn't get rid of them. They haven't proven themselves worthy as of yet. Not the way I had to anyway. Granted, I do love them dearly. But they are just not fit out for this line of work. Not many people are.

Its funny. You would think that getting bought up with this life would make you accustomed to it. You are wrong. It morphs you into thinking the worst about this lifestyle, and it shields you from the rest of the world's happenings.

I wander down another a corridor and find myself ending up outside of Jane's dorm. Most of dads whores don't get dorms to themselves, However Jane is more of a mistress. She is in charge of all the girls within this business. She may only be 32, but she has had the most experience.

And she is a tough bitch.

Not tough enough to resist me though. I mean who can resist me?

No one. I laugh to myself as I knock her door.

When she opens it, her curvy figure is strapped into a sexy black and purple corset lace dress that hangs just below her ass. Her black platforms still making her short frame come no bigger than my shoulder. She fakes a surprised reaction to find me here at her door.

"Edward, what brings you here?" She asks, suggestively leaning up against the door and pushing out her breasts. I place on hand against the doorframe and lean in, slinking one round her waist, Pulling her close to me.

"I hope you weren't expecting anyone special, because they are going to have to wait. Tonight, You are mine." I whisper, using my most seductive voice I could manage. It must have worked because she giggles like a teenage girl and pulls me in.

Time for a bit of much needed fun.

**Again, So sorry! Thankyou for reading, Please review me your thoughts 3 3 3**


	11. Caught

**Right. I am sure this is a much looked forward to chapter! Not as much as the next chapter though;) Fast update cause i think i owed you guys. Just a little bit. Anyways. Hope you enjoy the chapter. A lil fun writing it. ;) Don't forget to review. I love em. And i love those that have stuck with me this far into the story! You guys are fucking awesome. ;) **

**Relax. Sit back. Enjoy.**

**Oh. And review;)**

**Caught.**

I button up my pants while Jane is sprawled naked upon her bed, her silk ocean blue sheets drowning her small curvy frame. I took much joy when I unlaced her corset one teasing loop at a time. Making her beg for me to 'hurry the fuck up' as her dirty mouth put it last night.

"Leaving so soon?" She purred as she stroked the place on the bed next to her. I pause buttoning my shirt and crawl up her wanting body.

"Your right, I can't leave just yet" I say, putting my hands wherever I can as I get closer to her face. "I mean seriously, where else will I get my gossip?" More like where will I get the information I need on _Isabella. _Jane wasn't just a good fuck when I needed it. She was also like a personal library in terms of gossip. If there was something to know, or you needed something to find out, Jane is the one. And under my expert touch, She sings like a canary.

Her head falls back as I give both of her breasts a squeeze with the palms of my hands.

"What is it you want to know" she says breathlessly. Her hands running their way up her body and placing them on top of mine, controlling my movements. So in control.

"This _Isabella swan"_ Suddenly the fondling stops and she abruptly sits up.

"Oh, You have heard about her have you" She asks, a small smirk playing on her lips. But also something else dancing in her eyes. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"To a very small extent. What is the big fuss about her?"

"Well, Aro bought her in a couple of days ago, I thought he was going to give her to me, you know, another one of my girls, Not exactly my standard type, but times are tough, I would take anything." She pauses in thought.

"I don't know much else really. She is well treated from what I hear, Apart from the whipping your father gave her." I wince at this, when father whips it isn't a lightly matter. I have been there "She is staying in one of the guest rooms I think. Your brother and sister are her main caretakers as well from what I have gathered. Such a low ranking job so such royalty in this business. She must be of some importance. I am surprised Aro hasn't bought this subject up with you" She says. I nod in agreement at her statement.

"Anything else about the situation?" I ask. She laughs out loud, one of them laughs as if you think of a joke inside your head and laugh before anyone actually hears it.

"All the security guard want a piece of that cake" She says with a wink, getting up and sauntering over to the bathroom, before she enters she turns towards where I'm sitting. "You can leave now, Sir" she says winking at me.  
I chuckle as finish of putting my clothes on and leave her room, making my way down to see Emmett. When I get to his room I knock on his door. No answer. I knock again and still there is no answer. I turn to walk away when the door squeaks open, and a tall blonde woman stands there in a tight red knee-length dress that is both smart and slutty, with 6inch black platforms to match. So this is the hot little number Emmett has been hiding.

"May I help you sir" she asks. Not a quiver in her voice. From her stance I can tell she is not only strong minded, but also strong willed.

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother Emmett." I say, standing straighter as realization forms across her features.  
"Oh, you must be Edward, Hello, my name is Rosalie" She says, sticking out her manicured fingers for me to shake. She gets the idea that I don't mean for small talk when I dismiss her handshake.

"Right, Emmett. I think he is taking a visit to that new bird, Isa-something, I'm not so sure what her name is, nor do I care" She says, flicking her longhair over her shoulder. She isn't really the woman I pictured Emmett having eternal love for. Let's face it. She_ is_ a bitch.

I walk away without another word, I turn the corner of the hall and hear a small 'Hmmph' with a loud slam shortly after. Emmet needs to put that beast on a leash. Or he needs to show her a bit more lovin. I can show her some lovin. I smirk at myself and my dark thoughts. I end up within the guest's corridor. Needing to see both my brother and this mysterious Isabella. .  
As far as I know, this _Isabella _is the only one currently occupying a guest room, so I make my way through each door, giving a hard knock. There is no answer until I come to my 7th door and I hear soft whimpers from behind.

I Stand there with my ear against the door and listen to the conversation within.

"Thank you Emmett for saving me back there" she cried quietly, me barley being able to here.

"That wasn't me back there bambino. I never summoned him, I don't contain that much authority. I never even knew that was happening" My brother said, broken. He truly was weak. But I am confused as to what she was saved from. "and I am sorry I only got her this late after" Her crying becomes even more muffled than it already was and I assume he pulled he into a hug. Weak.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" She sniffled.

"I don't know. But I am glad they did. God knows what could have happened. I just cant believe he put his hands on you." He said. "Look bambino, I have to go, I can't let them suspect. You know I can't. I will be back soon okay." He says, I quickly stand beside the door, leaning against the wall. Just 2 minutes later he exits her room and quietly shuts the door behind him.

I cough and he jumps in surprise. Turning in shock towards me.

"Suspect what brother?" I ask nonchalantly. Picking at my nails.

Emmet lets out a breath.

"Shit"

**Thanks for reading! Please review3 3 3**


End file.
